The Good Ship Nalu
by TheGemstoneWriter
Summary: There will be fluff, there will be lemons, and there will be various lengths of one shots. They take place at various points in Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Rated M for lemons and adult content - Not all chapters will be M
1. And So It Began

Summary: There will be fluff, there will be lemons, and there will be various lengths of one shots. They take place at various points in Natsu and Lucy's relationship.

Author Notes: I am writing these as I watch Fairy Tail for the first time. I'm in love with Nalu. I haven't written in many, many years and I've recently started again. Please enjoy reading them, because I enjoyed writing them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _And So It Began_

She was thrown high, the final explosion erupting in such force she was tossed like a doll. Natsu scanned the sky desperately searching. It took a second, but he saw her, her blonde hair like a beacon in the night sky.

She was heading for the cliff.

He ran as fast as he could, putting everything he had into racing her to the cliff's edge. He couldn't even think about if he would make it. He would. He had to. He looked up as he ran, measuring the distance. His feet pushed hard against the rubble, and without warning he leapt straight up.

He held his arms out wide and she rammed face first into him.

He caught her.

She knew he would catch her. He always did.

They landed in a clump just before the edge of the cliff. Lucy turned to Natsu rubbing her forehead where she had collided with him. The way they had landed had her seated practically in his lap with one arm still tight around her as he rubbed his head with the other. There was a red mark where she had hit him. They were both completely covered in mud and grim, small scratches decorated their faces and bodies, some bleeding more than others. Lucy's clothes were practically disintegrated from the explosion (as usual), and Natsu was missing a sleeve. But as rubble and dust fell like rain around them, it felt like just a normal day. She liked being this close to him. She felt safe and protected when he was around. It's been so many years they've traveled together, so many situations like this. He always came to her rescue, and they always seemed to end up just like this. In some weird way he seemed to enjoy rescuing her, playing the knight in shining armor.

Her eyes found his and she smiled at him, and for once he didn't smile back. A strange look came over his face as he looked at her. His face was serious as if studying her. She titled her head confused.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" she said leaning into him. A mischievous grin grew across him like a flower blooming in spring. He gently held her face in place, and firmly pressed his lips against hers.

And for a moment time stood still.

And then it came rushing back as a heated blush that poured across the blonde's face. When he released her Lucy gasped for air, and fell backwards onto the ground. She laid there, catching her breath. Natsu slowly peered over her, looking somewhat pleased with himself.

"Geeze Lucy, you're not supposed to stop breathing when someone kisses you." Natsu said still grinning.

Lucy tried to regain her composure, "What was that for?!" she squeaked.

Natsu shrugged, "I dunno, seemed like the right thing to do?"

Her face was still bright red and she sat up to face him when she yelled, "What the hell does that mean?!"

He shifted his legs to be more comfortable forming a v shape around her, "Well, isn't that what people do when they like each other?"

Emotions flew through her so fast she couldn't keep up. Natsu pushed a bang from her face and that evil grin returned.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he briefly dusted dirt off his shoulders.

"For what?"

His face leaned close to hers, "Remember to breathe."

His lips again met hers, but this time she remembered to breathe. His mouth tasted like a summer evening that was just cooling from a hot day. She responded this time, opening her mouth to him. She didn't know where to put her hands, and sensing her hesitation, he guided them around his neck. When they parted, she didn't even know what to say. For the first time in her life, Lucy Heartfilia was speechless.

Natsu had his grin cemented on, and helped her as they stood up.

"You sure learn quick Lucy that was awesome!" He said as Lucy blushed again, "Alright now let's find the others!"

This was too much for her. First almost dying and now Natsu kissing her, she reached her max amount of daily emotions.

She followed behind him silently as they walked through the battlefield. She looked down at his feet while she tried to think. He wasn't saying anything, just being his normal Natsu self.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Natsu, I'm just a little confused. What exactly are we now?"

Natsu turned to her, "How badly did you hit your head? What do you mean what are we? We're a team."

"No, Natsu." She held her head in her head, "I mean where does our relationship go from here?"

He put his hands casually behind his head, "Why would anything change just because we kiss now?"

"Everything changes you idiot!" She screamed throwing her embarrassment aside in favor of frustrating anger.

He stopped walking and turned to her, "Why?"

The celestial wizard took a deep, calming breath and tried to remember how dense the powerful pink haired dragon slayer could be. Then she just grinned. Of course he doesn't see a difference, he's Natsu. This thick headedness is who he is, and she treasured every part of him.

She giggled a bit, and grabbed his hand, "Alright, let's find the others so when we get back you can take me on a date."

"What?" he kept his hand in hers, "I already took you on a date."

Lucy flung her hand out of his and pointed dramatically at the devastated town behind them burning slowly to the ground, "Are you seriously counting this as our first date?!"

Natsu shrugged, "I thought it was fun."

There was no point in arguing. Of course he thought that traveling to a town, finding their mark, almost dying, and walking through a burning pile of rubble while they searched for their friends in the next town was a fun date.

"Natsu, do me a favor and talk to Grey or Loke please about appropriate dates."

He just scoffed and they continued to walk hand in hand towards the town. Both grinning ear to ear.

* * *

 **Authors Note: STOP! Before you click on the next chapter, or back out – Please Review. Your reviews help me grow as a writer, and I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Thank you so much!**


	2. Not A Fight

Story: Not a Fight

Summary: Short and sweet like their tempers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _Not A Fight_

"Luuuuucccyyyyyyy" Natsu's voice pierced the tense air around her. He started bounding away towards her, his arms open to embrace her. The busty blonde turned with narrowed eyes, clearly still irritated from previous events.

"Natsu, I am not talking to you right now." Her voice dripping with annoyance. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. The dragon slayer stopped dead in his tracks, confused.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He tilts his head, and his expression immediately dropped.

"Because you idiot, you burned my clothes off again!"

"Oh you're still mad about that? I didn't mean to…" Natsu's smile returned again, this time with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Besides it was hot." He tried to stifle his laughter at his own joke and failed.

"IT WAS IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE GUILD!" Lucy gave an aggravated scream and started walking away from him, "I'm serious Natsu."

Natsu just started matching her pace, walking next to her. They walked in silence for a few blocks before the pink haired man couldn't help but speak.

"So…" he started, lifting his hands behind his head, "When are you going to be done being mad? Cause I'm hungry."

Lucy clenched her fist and swirled towards him in a fury, "We are not having dinner together! We are fighting!"

Natsu again looked confused, "We're not fighting. I would never hurt you, Lucy."

Lucy hung her head in her hands. She was torn at being touched by the sentimental comment and still burning with anger from before.

"Natsu, you are exhausting."

When she peaked through her hands she was greeted by his face which was an unusually serious expression. He gently gripped her hands and brought them away from her face.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I burnt your clothes off."

"Natsu…" She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You almost never apologize. You must really be sorry."

He nodded in agreement, and continued in a serious tone, "I could never let an apology get in between me and dinner."

Her punch to his head was so fast even Erza couldn't have blocked it.

Lucy stormed away leaving him to recover from the intense blow to the back of his skull.

She was actually a good six blocks away from where she left him before he caught up with her.

"What about steak?" He said like nothing happened, "Oh! We can get a good stir fry!"

The glare from her eyes could burn a man alive. If they weren't already made of fire.

"Natsu, why are you assuming that even though we are arguing you think we're going to dinner?"

He looked at her, unfazed by her death stare.

"Well, you're my girlfriend right?" he said talking to her as if this was the easiest question to answer, "Why would we let some little argument get in the way of spending time together?"

Lucy blinked at him. After pausing to look at his relaxed carefree expression, she gave a sigh of defeat.

"You're right." No matter how hard she tried, she just can't stay mad at him.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. His grin was infectious and soon she found herself smiling as well.

"To steak!" he cried out like a battle song and they walked hand in hand through Magnolia to dinner.


	3. A Good Feeling

Story: A Good Feeling

Summary: Some pillow talk – very short

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _A Good Feeling/Pillow Talk_

"Hey, Lucy?"

The night was calm, and the window was cracked just a pinch to let some of the cool night air into the room. Lucy turned so she could see his face to answer him, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Yea, Natsu? What's up?"

He shifted closer to her, so they were almost nose to nose.

"When you're around me, do you get this warm happy feeling?"

Lucy didn't hesitate answering, "Yea."

"And, when we're together do you feel like we're more than just a team?"

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, we're dating. That's more than just a team."

"Not just dating, more than that too. I don't know how to explain it."

Natsu thought for a moment more, "What do you call it whenever you're apart from someone, you can't stop thinking about them? And you feel complete when they're around. And their scent makes you happy."

Lucy paused. She was awake and looking at him when she answered, "Natsu…do you feel that way with me?"

"All the time." He responded. She didn't know what to say, he could be so dense sometimes and then he would come out with lines like this that brought her heart soaring. They looked at each other for a moment before Natsu turned away from her, "Goodnight Lucy!"

"What the hell." Lucy turned away too, frustrated at the anticlimactic ending to their moment. She fluffed her pillows angrily, and pulled the comforter over her shoulders in a huff.

She was finally drifting off to sleep, when his voice broke through the silence again.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yea, Natsu?"

"I love you."

She turned quickly back towards him, and was greeted by his lips on hers. She melted into that kiss, and when they broke apart, his brown eyes searched hers.

"I had to get in at least one more kiss before you answered me."

Lucy fought back happy tears as she gently pushed his hair out of his face, "Of course I love you, you idiot."

His grin was so wide his fangs showed, "Love is awesome."

"Yea," said Lucy with a giggle while pushing back the covers, "It's pretty amazing."


	4. Operation Nalu

Story: Operation Nalu

Summary: Natsu forgets something very important…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _Operation Nalu_

"NATSU WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Natsu froze in place at the sound of her voice. He knew that tone. This was not going to be good. The guild hall quieted down at the sound of pure fury approaching.

Grey chuckled at his fear, "What the hell did you do now?"

"I have no idea." Natsu said shaking in terror. He racked his brain for what he could have done. What he could have possibly done to earn this level of rage. Nothing was coming to mind.

The doors to the guild hall flew open and Lucy stood exuding her own fire. She was dressed up, a form fitting red dress cut low to show off her ample bosom, and a high slit on the side to show off her long legs. She even had her make-up and hair done, and for all accounts and purposes, looked the best anyone's ever seen of her. Everyone backed away from her as she stormed in going straight to her prey who stood speechless and afraid before her.

"Natsu." She growled into his face

He struggled to speak and when he did it was a whole octave higher than normal, "Hi Lucy!"

"How could you..." She seethed.

Natsu still couldn't remember why she would be so mad, so he aimed for compliments, "You're looking good Lucy, do you have somewhere special you're going?"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Lucy's anger had reached critical, and started to flow over into tears. Natsu's heart sank, he couldn't stand when she cried. Even more when it was his fault. She didn't even say anything else, she just turned with a flurry and walked back out.

When she left the guild hall started buzzing again, and everyone was glaring at Natsu.

Happy flew to his should now that it was safe, "Gee Natsu you must have done something pretty awful to make her cry."

Natsu just grunted in frustration, "Yea but I can't exactly make it right if I don't even know what it was!"

"Natsu, if you can't remember why you're lady is mad at you, you're just not a real man." Elfman said shaking his head, "Try to think."

Natsu just laid his head on the nearest table, "I'm trying! It's just so hard!"

After a moment of thought, the dragon slayer was about to give up. He just didn't know what he was missing, no matter how hard he racked his brain. He didn't even notice Gajeel and Levy enter the guild hall and come towards his table.

It was Levy's gasp that broke him out of his stupor.

"Natsu! What are you still doing here! Don't you have that anniversary dinner with Lu?"

Oh no.

Oh no oh no.

"Oh man, you really are an asshole aren't you?" Grey said with a glare, "Good luck digging your way out of this one. I wouldn't be surprised if she dumped your ass. You really are a shitty boyfriend."

Grey was expecting a fist towards his face, but instead just watched as Natsu's shoulders slumped over. The sight of a defeated Natsu was just…pathetic. He couldn't even tease him anymore. Not like this.

"Hey man, don't just give up like that, I'm sure you can think of something."

Natsu just started slowly banging his head into the table.

Makarov walked over to Natsu and sat beside him, "My boy, let me give you some advice."

Natsu lifted his head to look at him.

"Just try to think of some place special that means something to the both of you. And then we can take it from there."

"We?"

"Of course you idiot. We're all a family, and we will help see you through this unfortunate oversight! Can't have you two breaking up over your idiocy. I don't even want to know how much damage you'd do. Now think."

"Someplace special…..someplace special…." Natsu started thinking again, but this time it was more successful, "I got it!"

"Alright Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed loudly to cheers, "Operation: Natsu's An Idiot is a-go!"

The doorbell rang.

She was still in her evening gown, cursing every flame in a ten mile area. She got up, prepared to seek and destroy if she saw pink hair. Instead though, when she opened it, there were rose petals.

"What the…?"

She walked outside and saw there was a trail. Curious, she followed them. People seemed to move out of the way for her as she passed, and they all mysteriously avoided stepping on the petals.

After following them for a while, she figured out where she was going. The big tree in the center of Magnolia. When she turned the corner to see the base of the tree, there were hundreds of lanterns hanging around it. At the very bottom, a small table for two. Standing next to it, dressed in his best and looking as handsome as ever, was her dragon slayer.

He offered her his hand as she approached.

"Natsu, this is amazing."

"Yea, well I had some help." He led her to her seat, "I needed to find some way to make it up to you."

Happy flew over, dressed in a waiter's outfit.

"Welcome to Restaurant De Grovel. Tonight we have a great fish dish that we caught only moments ago!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile, "Let me guess. That's all you have."

"You better believe it!" Happy said happily, "But who would want something other than fish?"

"I'll have the fish then." Lucy said trying to prevent her eyes from rolling.

Happy responded with his trade mark "Aye!" before flying off.

Natsu looked slightly uncomfortable across from her, shifting from side to side.

"You obviously went to a lot of trouble for this Natsu." She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"You mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Well, you're still sleeping on the couch tonight," she said sipping her glass, "But at least you're allowed in the house now."

Natsu's face fell and Lucy couldn't help but laugh. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't stay mad at him. But…She could still let him think she was for a little longer….


	5. Plotless Smut

Story: Plotless Smut

Summary: Do you really need a summary?

*Warning – Chapter contains explicit sex scene, and BDSM*

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _Plotless Smut_

"I don't know Luce." Natsu pulled on the restraints testing them. The dark leather had a written spell etched in them to reduce his strength, and they tied tight around his wrists. He lay completely nude in their bed full of fluffy pillows and silk sheets. Lucy sat comfortably above him, straddling him. She had dressed up in a completely sheer top that could barely contain her chest, and a skirt that just decorated the very top of her thighs. She was really enjoying coming up with new things for them to try, but he wasn't too sure he liked this one.

"You're always in control, Natsu." She leaned over him, brushing the tops of her breasts against his toned chest. The fabric that covered her bosom gently scratching against his skin. Her lips were soft as she kissed the side of his neck, "I want to try it out."

Natsu didn't like the idea of giving up dominance, but he was willing to try it. I mean, who could say no to her when she dressed like that? He snickered to himself, finally a seduction plan with a hundred percent accuracy. The chuckle quickly left his throat though as Lucy shifted on top of him.

The blonde ran her hands down his arms and body carefully tracing each of his well-defined muscles. Her nails barely making contact as they trailed down towards his groin. He made a hungry noise as she stroked him, and he raised his head as far as he could so he could watch her.

He was firm and ready when she grinned with a mischievous smile to rival Natsu's. She opened her mouth and licked the tip of him with a quick flick of the tongue before sliding him in her mouth. She dragged her tongue up and down his shaft as she sucked, enjoying his shivers of pleasure. She moved slowly in a rhythmic motion, not quite able to take all of him in her mouth. He wanted to grip her hair and guide her further down, but the restraints stopped him.

Without warning she released him, leaving him wanting.

"What the hell Lucy." He cried in protest. The evil grin was back and she crawled on top of him, using her hand to slowly guide him inside her. He slid into her smoothly, filling her up completely. The sensation causing both of them to cry out, she was so tight it was almost too much. Lucy then started her rhythm, painfully slow for the dragon slayer who wanted nothing more than to take over. He pulled at the restraints, and brought himself as close to her as he could, "Lucy I don-"

She put a finger to his lips, "I'm in control remember?"

She continue to rock her hips, her large breasts dancing above him. He wanted to grab the ampleness of her chest as they bounced before him, but couldn't reach.

He had enough of this game.

With one pull he ripped the restraints clean off of the bed posts and used his momentum to push Lucy down below him. His eyes were wild, and he leaned in close his lips grazing her ear as he whispered in a growl.

"I'm all fired up now."

He gripped her wrists and held them above her head, and then began to push himself into her at a feverous pace. Sounds of pleasure escaped her with each thrust, and he pushed inside her as hard and as fast as he dared. Her body squeezed and writhed below him and he gripped her top with one hand, ripping it so he could grab her exposed breasts. His hand gripped as much as he could of the round bounty below as they both moved with his pace. His other hand still pinning her wrists down, he concentrated on what he wanted.

He brought her screaming his name and he fought to keep his rhythm as she bucked beneath him. Finally it was too much for him and he cried out his own pleasure. He collapsed next to her, laying a hand across her waist panting. Lucy recovered first turning his face to greet hers as they lay next to each other on the bad.

"What do you think?"

"Well I don't like being tied down," he said before grinning ear to ear, "but the ending was awesome."

Lucy smiled and Natsu couldn't help himself as he kissed her quick on the lips before getting up.

"Alright! Now it's your turn!" he said with a glint in his eye.

"My turn for what?!" She pushed her blonde hair from her face and from out of nowhere he seemed to have found rope.

His voice was low as he grinned wide, "I get to tie you up."

"Now?!" Lucy said as he slowly walked towards her like a panther who spotted his prey, "I don't know if my body can handle a round two with you right now."

Natsu's face fell a little bit, "Did I go too rough with you?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, you're amazing." She swung her feet off the bed, "But…"

She went to take a step and had to grip the bed to keep from falling, "I can't exactly walk yet."

Natsu laughed as he dropped the rope and walked to her. He gripped her face in each hand and kissed her, being rewarded with a happy Lucy smile. He helped her back on the bed before finding his clothes and dressing for the day. She watched him change and his eyes saw her watching him intently. He dressed extra slow for her, and he swore she almost changed her mind about waiting.

"Ok, we'll try that tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, "Let's get some food, all that exercising made me hungry!"

"Natsu, don't just leave me here!" Lucy said still unclothed and not quite sure how walking was going to go.

"But I like you naked," he said with a backward glance and an evil grin, "Why would I help you put on clothes?"

Lucy turned bright red and was about to scream at him before he came back laughing, "Fine, I'll help you dress."

After helping her dress (which Natsu did ever so slowly still perhaps trying to change her mind), they walked outside to go get something to eat. Lucy wobbled a moment, but Natsu caught her arm and looped it through his, helping her steady herself.

"I got you Lucy," he said as he guided them through, "You really should do some leg exercises."

"Well maybe you should hold back a little bit!" Lucy blushed bright crimson, "And stop ripping my cute lingerie!"

"Not gunna happen." He said with an evil smirk, "So it's all on you. Besides you like to buy clothes."

"Well, I'd like to wear them more than once for a change."

Playfully bickering, they decided on a beef pot and headed out for lunch and another adventure.

 **Author Note: This is my very first lemon I've ever published, so reviews are very welcome!**


	6. Girls Night Out

Story: Girls Night Out

Summary: Lucy and Levi try to have a girls night out, but they drink just a little too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _Girls Night Out_

The guild hall was bustling with activity, and full of people hanging about and picking jobs.

Lucy sat next to Levy with a dramatic sigh, planting her face firmly onto the table with her arms hanging limp at her sides. Levy couldn't help but smile at the blonde's clearly exhausted face.

"Hey Lu, I haven't seen you in a while! Why do you look so tired?"" she said as Lucy just kept her eyes closed.

"Ugh." Was the busty blonde's only response.

"Natsu have you up all night?" Levy teased, and got the reaction she wanted as Lucy blushed a bright crimson. Her lack of answer was enough and it made the solid script wizard laugh.

"You guys have been dating for a few months now right?" Levy said still amused at the blonde's embarrassment, "What's it been like so far?"

Lucy still hadn't raised her head from its new home on the guild table, "Exhausting."

Levy laughed again, "Well, you guys really seem happy together."

"Yea." Lucy said with a dreamy look on her face, "To be honest it's the happiest I've been in my life."

"I'm so happy for you, Lu." Levy said, but Lucy watched as her face fell a little.

Lucy finally lifted her head from the table, "Everything ok with you and Gajeel?"

"I guess. He's just being so weird lately." the blue haired beauty sighed, "I feel like he's getting tired of me or something. He keeps avoiding me…"

Lucy looked over at her melancholy friend trying to think of what she could do to help. After looking off for a minute she slammed her hands down and stood up.

"C'mon Levy, we're well overdue for a girls night out!"

Levy had barely enough time to blink and question what was going on before Lucy was pulling her out the door of the guild hall and into town.

"Another round ladies?" the bartender asked. The two Fariytail women were happily intoxicated with shopping bags resting at their feet.

"I'm good." Said Lucy standing. She grabbed the back of the chair to steady herself for moment, "Levy I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Levy just nodded, staring into her drink. She had fun today with Lucy, and she appreciated what she was doing to get her mind off of things. She just couldn't help her thoughts from wandering to her iron dragon slayer.

She looked up with a start when she saw he was sitting next to her.

"This seat taken?" he said gruffly. She knew he didn't actually care if it was taken or not.

"Hey..." She said not looking at him, "How'd you find me?"

"Well it wasn't easy, but I heard you were out with blondie so I figured you guys were drinking somewhere."

"Yea, she's trying to cheer me up." Levy didn't look up at him, instead stirring her drink in her hand, "I've been worried, you know."

"C'mon, don't be like that, Levy. I know I've been busy lately but…" Gajeel tried to explain but she turned away from him, "Damnit Levy, I'm trying to apologize here and it's hard to do when you won't even look at me."

He spun her around, and knew why she wouldn't look at him. She was clearly drunk and her eyes were still spinning from him swirling the bar stool around. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"You really hurt my feelings, ya know!" she said with a hiccup, "Although you are still pretty cute, especially when there's two of you."

Gajeel grabbed her bags and heaved her over his shoulder, "C'mon we're getting you home."

Levy protested, flailing her arms, "Aw c'mon! I'm not that bad! Besides, we can't leave Lu!"

"Salamander is right behind me, he'll get her."

Levy just hung over his shoulder in defeat, "Can I at least walk?"

"Nope."

She sighed, "Ugh…"

Lucy returned to the bar and looked around. She didn't normally drink so much, but when a girl needs to talk sometimes you got to let loose. No matter where she looked though Levy was nowhere to be found. She was able to make it back to her seat, and the bartender looked at her with sympathy.

"Your friend just left with some scary looking dude with black hair." The bartender said cleaning a glass.

"Oh great." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. _So much for a girls night out._

The bartender poured a drink and placed it in front of her, "On the house."

Lucy knew she probably shouldn't have another, but it _was_ free.

"Thanks, I'll stay for one more."

She barely had time to take a sip when two men approached her.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing at a bar alone?" said the one, running a hand through his slicked back black hair, "We're here in town for a good time, you should join us."

"Yea…" said the other, his gold hair pooling next to him as he inched close to her on the counter, "It would be so much better if someone like you could keep us company tonight."

The bartender leaned into both men, "Not a good idea guys,"

"Shove it!" shouted the black haired man shoving the bartender back. He hit the back counter with such force it caused some bottles to fall.

Lucy made a sound of disgust and put money on the counter to pay her tab, "Thanks but no thanks."

She got up from her stool and a hand gripped her arm tightly.

"Hey let me go!" She shouted as she tried to pull free. The world was a little fuzzy and she tried to push the man away from her, but missed.

"No one says no to us." The blonde man said quietly into her ear.

Natsu flung his arms up behind his head, "Aw man, I'm starving. Where the hell did Lucy go, I want some food."

He tried sniffing her out, but the crowds today had been more plentiful than usual. He knew she was out with Levy so they were either shopping or at a bar. His stomach was growling when he looked up and saw Levy being carried ungracefully down the sidewalk by Gajeel who was getting an earful.

"Hey!" Natsu bounded up to them, clearly not reading their body language, "You found them! Where is Lucy?"

"She's still at the bar." Levy said slurring her words, "We were having a girl's night before Gajeel decided to take me away." She crossed her arms, still draped behind his back, "Such a party pooper."

Gajeel just grunted, "She's at the place up the street, probably just as sloshed."

Natsu could hear him say, "Good luck." As they continued up the street.

He hung his head a bit as he mentally prepared himself for drunk Lucy. He slowed his steps, _this is gunna suck._

His thoughts were interrupted though by a loud crash. Hearing it coming from the bar she was inside of, he ran through the doors.

His first sight was of Lucy being held by two men who were holding her hands behind her back preventing her from summoning any spirits. Their eyes met, and that's when he saw it.

Lucy had tears in her eyes.

Now he was fired up.

"You're here." She said still trying to pull free.

"Who the hell is this?" said one pulling her back harder, "Your boyfriend?"

"As a matter-a-fact I am." Natsu's eyes narrowed and he cracked his knuckles, "And you better let her go before you both leave here with more than one broken limb."

Lucy jumped up and slammed her heels into both of their feet causing them to yelp in pain while releasing her from their grip.

"Natsu!" She cried as she ran to him. He placed her safely behind him as he walked slowly towards the two men, fire starting to pour into his hands.

The two men though suddenly looked terrified, "Natsu?!" they said in unison, "Natsu the Dragon Slayer?!"

"So you've heard of me, huh?" The pink haired man's voice was low with anger, "Well you're going to get a personal autograph of my fist on your face."

The men trembled in fear and pleaded mercy, but it was too late. In one flaming hit they were thrown sky high out of the bar, creating a new skylight in the roof.

Natsu turned back to Lucy, "Geeze Luce, why do you have to-"

And all he could see was boobs as they pushed into his face with a full drunk Lucy hug.

"Thank you Natsuuuuu!" She beamed, nuzzling the top of his head, "You're the best!"

Natsu tried to peel her off of him "Lucy…I can't…breathe…"

"Oops!" She said giggling. She released him and grabbed her bags with one hand, and intertwined her fingers with his with the other. "Let's go eat! You can have whatever you want!"

Natsu's eyes lit up, "Alright!"

Maybe drunk girlfriend Lucy was different than regular drunk Lucy. Her giddiness, although inflated by intoxication, was contagious. She started skipping down the street and he couldn't help but smile with her as they headed home for dinner.


End file.
